Adrien Agreste
Adrien Agreste is a Pretty Cure in Miraculous Pretty Cure! And The Son of Famous Fashion Designer Gabriel Agreste Cure Noir Cure Noir is Adrien’s Alter-Ego Who has the Power of Destruction and Bad Luck. In the English Dub his Speech is “I’m The Pretty Cure Of Bad Luck I’m Cure Noir!” Attack Cataclysm Is Cure Noir’s Attack It can Destroy anything that touches his Ring Finger But he can only use it once and he transforms back after around 5 minutes Transformation Plagg Claws Out! Is Adrien’s Transformation Phrase He Needs The Black Cat Miraculous And Plagg in order to use it Personality Adrien is a charismatic, but shy, a bit reserved and slightly innocent young boy — partially due to his unfamiliarity to much of the world beyond his father's reach.29 While liking to have fun, he is more serious, obedient, somewhat insecure, and less lively due to his strict upbringing. Wanting to change, make friends, and experience new things is one of his main motives to complement himself, but it's a bit of a struggle for Adrien and it worries him every now and then. He usually thinks reasonably and will express annoyance and frustration when someone is being difficult or something is going wrong. If something makes him sad, he tries to downplay his feelings on it, like his relationship with his father, but he will act on impulse if he is emotional enough, like lying to Théo Barbot out of jealousy about his relationship with Ladybug and going out into the night while unhappy on Christmas in "A Christmas Special". Even though he is not very openly emotional or affectionate to most people, Adrien is a friendly, empathetic and encouraging boy to others in hard times and he also has an easier time letting his feelings show to those whom he is close to. As seen in "Riposte", Adrien is a bit reckless going into a fight against a villain with a sprained ankle, but is dedicated to his duty as a superhero and protective towards Ladybug with or without the mask. In some instances, he has acted rebelliously, like going places without informing anyone or taking things that don't belong to him. Also, his desire to be loved makes him vulnerable whenever disappointed. He is displeased with Ladybug for not showing up to a date he asked her on in "Glaciator", though she warned him she had previous plans, but he apologizes for overreacting when he realizes that she feels bad about it. He is caring and supportive towards his family and friends as seen in "Simon Says", where Adrien supported Nino Lahiffe during The Challenge, and again in "Animan" where he supported Nino's crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Despite Adrien's distant relationship with his father, he tries to be there for him, which he mentions in "Adrien's Double Life". He was supportive of Marinette on several occasions, praising her for her amazing artwork and winning the contest in "Mr. Pigeon." Also, in "Troublemaker" he watched the show "Fill My Shoes", being filmed at Marinette's house and checked on her afterwards at school. In "Style Queen" and "Queen Wasp", where he encouraged her to be proud of her derby hat design. At times, Adrien can be persistent when wanting to figure something out, as seen in "Syren", where he continuously bribed Plagg with cheese until he spilled the truth about what Ladybug was hiding from him. This trait is also highly apparent in his romantic pursuit of her, to the point where Kagami Tsurugibelieves he's stubborn. Like Alya Césaire, Adrien places extreme values on the mutual trust he has with Ladybug. At times, Adrien can act nervous or surprised in awkward situations as seen in "Guitar Villain," when he nervously asked Marinette to sign his copy of Jagged Stone's new album, "Gorizilla", when he came across Wayhem. This is also shown in "Frightningale," when he and Marinette posed as their alter-egos in Clara Nightingale's music video. Adrien also displayed insecurity in "Frozer", where he was shy about going to the ice rink alone with Kagami. He is also shown to be understanding towards others on several occasions such as in "Troublemaker", when Adrien told Marinette that he's gotten used to having a lot of fans and photos of him everywhere even in the most unlikely places. In "Sandboy", when Plagg sneaked out without telling him. In "Queen Wasp", after Chloé Bourgeoiswas de-akumatized, he told her that he knew that she did what she did to impress her mother. Appearance Physical appearance Adrien is a handsome teenage boy with brushed-back blond hair and emerald green eyes. His skin tone is fair with a rosy tint, especially on his cheeks, nose and the tips of his ears. He is about a head taller than Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Civilian attire Adrien wears a white button-down shirt with an upturned collar and sleeves rolled up above his elbow, which he keeps unbuttoned. Underneath, he wears a black shirt with five horizontal stripes around the chest which are colored, from top to bottom, yellow, olive green, bright green, dark green, and periwinkle. He wears blue jeans and orange sneakers with white laces and a logo of a black butterfly in a circle on the sides. On the ring finger of his right hand, he wears the Black Cat Miraculous, which is silver when he's not transformed. Category:Miraculous Pretty Cure! Category:Black Cures Category:Cures